Sauske A1 Disease?
by Marth The Darkslayer
Summary: An attempt to write a Fan Fiction under a Thousand words. Be warned, you might contract the disease.


**Diclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu. _I love the anime though._**

Date: 3/8/08

**_A/N: The story is based loosely on why I could not focus on my fan fiction for a long time. _**Very loosely.

**_I apologize for the delay, I am still here writing for you people. Now please enjoy my story if there are any querks don't be afraid to let me know._**

Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu

Operation: Sousuke's A-1 Disease?

Sousuke Sagara of Full Metal Panic has just arrived at the school and there is no doubt that there is trouble a-brewing when he's near. He decided that he would do his best to reason with every single student that approaches him in the manner that is rational and reasonable with the school code. As the president would put it he is best fit for such a matter and with that being his inclination there weren't many students that dared to approach him due to his _inclinations_. Suddenly he felt queasy, his body was breaking down and his vision blurred. . .

"Hey Sousuke," That's Kaname's voice, "you had better be done with my report by tomorrow as you promised or I'll- Sousuke!"

Soon enough Sousuke finds himself in the infirmary, there wasn't anyone around until he noticed Kaname with her head right there next to him. He still felt lightheaded from his early fall –on his fore-head not a good place to land.

"Chidori, are you all right?" Sousuke asked as he nudged her, it's unlike her to ever lose energy and sleep. "Chidori please get up." He was starting to feel weak again. Until he noticed that she too had a bad fever as well. He fell asleep again.

-_Three days later_-

"This isn't any good. The endemic seems to be continuing its spread at an alarming rate. Sousuke, any recommended precautions that we should take?"

"Mr. President Sir, with all due respect there is the chance that I may spread the disease to you, that would make things only more catastrophic.

"I see," Hayashimizu began, "being that this is partially your fault for being infected in the first place. The Title of the virus will be classified from this day on as Sousuke A-1 disease."

Sousuke did not want things to be like this, but he had no choice but to accept it.

"Yes sir, it's an honor to be named after a disease." he bowed concealing his frown. He felt a fan hit his head.

"Like hell it is! You're the one who got me sick in the first place, Sousuke! We're going to find a cure to this disease which I think is no doubt a minor yet contagious case of the common flu."

"The President just looked at her, "All right Sousuke, I would like to ask that you take Ms. Chidori with you so that you may share with her your methods of isolating this disease, do be careful though, for the nurse said that you nearly became rabid if it weren't for the doctor injecting you with a sedative, who knows what would have happened to the poor nurse."

"A sedative, all I ever remember was me gasping for air."

"Oh, the sedative was after Ms Chidori executed her 'professional' restraining moves on you, thus contracting her own share of the disease."

"It's not a disease- it's just a minor flu virus!" Kaname roared. He opened his fan in front of him. Ochitsuite, calm down

"Sir, I would also like to mention that my jaw was unbelievably swollen and painfully so."

Madam Secretary stepped forward, "That is to mention that you had a toothache, your wisdom tooth was coming in as well as the infection from the virus that you contracted in your tooth abscess. It has been successfully contracted and sanitized."

"Acknowledged, are there anymore cases being dropped Madam Secretary?"

"By the tens to hundreds," she said smiling, "I wish you two luck, by now the antibiotics make you immune to this virus all you have to do is spread the vaccine and contain those who are already infected. However, please be aware that those who are infected become extremely irritated to the point of seeming rabid."

"No worries," He cocked his gun, "I shall utilize the physical force necessary."

Fan slap, "Chidori that really hurts."

"Shut up you big crybaby, how in the heck are we going to save people with you shooting live rounds at them."

"Uh, Chidori, these are tranquilizers." He revealed the darts to her. She grimaced.

"All right, but if there is anything else that you managed to get by me you're going to suffer for it later.

"I am fully aware of that." He cocked a second gun and started to gather his collage of weaponry. Kaname sighed and prepared her second fan.

"Excellent," The President said, "Now, without further ado you shall commence Operation Sousuke A-1 Cleansing. "


End file.
